Love Was In The Air
by GothAnimeLover
Summary: Gaara is alone on Valentines day ,until he finds Inami, Sasuke's twin sister. OCXGaara [no flames this is my first]Oneshot


Just looking around you could tell love was in the air in konoha and everywhere you went just about all you would see is people holding hands ,making-out, or a hug fest.

Gaara felt a hollowness inside himself like killing just didn't satisfy his needs so he went to one of his friends for help. As the blond boy sat there sipping is ramen like always Gaara came and sat next to him with a worried look on his face. Naruto turned to him "Hey Gaara, something wrong?" he asked. Gaara only shook his head " I don't know something just feels missing". As he said that Hinata passed by and kissed Naruto and kept walking. Naruto turned back to him "maybe you just need to find... someone" _'someone?'_ Gaara thought as he stood up. "Then I will find... someone" he said a he left. Naruto shrugged.

As Gaara was walking through the streets of konoha he saw a LOT of couples everywhere like Sakura and Sasuke sitting on the grass holding hands, Neji and Tenten talking and laughing (Neji laughing a site to see), he even saw his sister kissing Shikamaru which he really freaked out about but did nothing to stop it and just kept walking.

When she finally found out he was lost he reached Kikyo pass and heard a familiar voice sing from somewhere close by. When she came out she was blushing she hadn't thought anyone was there more or less listening to her.

"Uh...hey Gaara" she smiled a bit because for all these years she had kind of a crush on him.

"oh, hi Inami" said Gaara with a light smile on his face.

"what are you doing in Kikyo pass ? Wait ... what are you doing in konoha I thought you were the Kazekage of the sand?"she asked him curiously.

"what? even the Kazekage needs some time off from his village"he replied

" but what are you doing in Kikyo pass?"she asked still wondering.

"Umm..." he blushed.

His confusion caused her to giggle "your lost aren't you?"

Still blushing he nodded in shame.

" well I guess your like me ...alone and on valentines day of all days" she said smiling.

" your alone? Like with no date!?" this surprised him very much I mean she was the last person he thought would be alone then what naruto said rang through his thoughts '_maybe you just need to find... someone' _.she smiled then nodded .

He looked around not knowing what to do in this awkward silence until Inami broke it.

"how about we hang out ...together?" she asked innocently and blushed a bit.

When he heard her he could feel himself blushing .wait _the _Gaara ...blushing? No! But he was and he knew it '_maybe Inami could be the someone Naruto was talking about'_ Gaara thought to himself. " sure" he said.

Inami smiled and grabbed his hand "come on, I want to show you this place I was at before" she said pulling him up some of the steps.

'_What have I gotten myself into?_' Gaara thought while going up the stairs with Inami.

While Gaara was looking around he hadn't noticed Inami has stopped and bumped into her almost causing her to fall of the mountain but luckily he caught her hand and pulled her up before that happened.

"oh my god I'm so sorry I wasn't paying attention !...etc. " he rambled. She put one finger on his lips to stop him from talking "shut up" she said smiling, then pointed out in front of her at the peaceful site of konoha village then looked back at him.

"Its beautiful..."Gaara admitted with a peaceful smile on his face then looked at Inami.

They both just gazed at each other for what seemed like forever then both started moving close to each other, and when Gaara was just a breath away from Inami's lips they heard "Gaara!!!?? where are you!!!???."

'_Great timing Temari'_ they both thought.

"Inami!!!??where are you!!!???." damn siblings suck.

"Damn it Sasuke" she said then looked back at Gaara who was still looking at her. As their voices came closer Inami finally got up the nerve to kiss Gaara, he was VERY surprised at this but happy at the same time so he kissed back , both not noticing their siblings 2 meters away watching them.


End file.
